shugo chara switch
by uchihasakura1234
Summary: ikuto and amu switch lives as for tadase he will be a girl in this story
1. Chapter 1

{Chapter one}

It was a bright sunny day kids were walking to school enjoying them self's as they talk to their friends while walking to school except one kid that was in an alley way with two bully's

"Hey kid, you got your allowance yesterday, right?" one of the bullies' asked

The bully's grin

"There's this game I want…" the other bully trailed of giving the kid a clear warning

The kid they were bulling had glasses on and wore a back top suit with a blue tie he had blue tripe's shorts with high length socks up his legs and were sneakers he was panicking

"Um….um…" the kid panicked trying to find words to say to the two bullies'

"Hey." a new voice spoke catching there other bully's attention the two bully's and kid they were picking on look to where the voice was they see a boy that had blue hair and blue eyes he wore the same thing as the kid that was being bullied he had a necklace that had a cross "You're in my way." the other boy stated to them

The two bully's look at him annoyed

"Who's the loser?"

One of the other bully's start to freak out

"W-wait! Is he who I think he is?" the bully asked out loud freaking out he looked the blue fabric on his shoulder and then the blue belt around his waist

The kid they were bullying got stars in his eyes as he stared at the other boy taller than him

"You're seiyo elementary's ultimate cool and spicy student, Tsukiyomi ikuto-san!" the boy introduced the other one

Ikuto stared at them coolly with his bag over his shoulder a blue cross on it

The two bully's start to shake uncontrollable

"Tsukiyomi ikuto!?" they yell in shock at him "I've heard rumors he singlehandedly defeated sakura elementary's entire soccer team!" one of the bully's announced "Apparently all the elementary schools in kanto accepted him for free, and no principal dares defy him!" the other bully announced

They bully's backed away from ikuto

"Were sorry!" they bully's scream as they run away from him

Ikuto just watched them run away with a smirk on his face

"I wonder who started those rumors?" he asked annoyed also amused at how everyone is acting about them

The boy still had stars in his eyes as he appeared next to him with a piece of paper

"Thank you so much! Could I please have your autograph?" she asked idling his idol

Ikuto look at him not amused but soon started walking pass him

"You are stupid. You were in my way too." ikuto pointed out to him

The stars in the boy's eyes vanished as he started blushing in embarrassment

"Be careful."

Ikuto continued to walk ignoring the kid squealing in happiness

"He's so cool!"

{+}

Seiyo elementary stood there the sun shining down on it

"Hey, did you hear how he stopped those bullies from taking money?" one student asked another

"Yes I did! Tsukiyomi-san is so cool!" a girl squealed blushing

The entire girls stare at ikuto

"It's like he's in a class by himself."

"The way he wears his uniform is really cool, too."

"His mother's a journalist for a famous magazine…and his father's a gifted photographer! Everything about him is so hot!"

Ikuto sighed

"I bet his girlfriend is a celebrity!"

"Like an idol!?"

"I bet she's from France!"

Ikuto looked out the window

'_They're gossiping again.'_ ikuto thought feeling a little disappointed _'that's not what I'm like at all.'_ he continued to think as his hand that wasn't resting his head was being clenched

{+}

It was night time at the Tsukiyomi house hold where the family was eating while watching TV

"There's a guardian spirit behind you!" the women on the TV yelled

The tomato on ikutos fork fell off as he stared at the TV in disbelief

"That's right. no matter who they are, every human has a guardian spirit protecting them!" the lady yelled

Ikuto smirked

"So not true." he said confidently

Ikuto looked at his mother seeing her blue eyes and brown hair put into a low pony tail pull out a magazine

"But the fortune-teller saeki nobuko is the real deal. Even in my magazine, she's really popular with married women!" his mother said smiling

His father soon move next to his wide showing his new picture

"Never mind that, look at this! It's my new masterpiece!"

It was a picture of his little sister she was wearing a pink dress she had dirty blond hair into two pigtails she had pink high length socks and had blue eyes and microphone in her hand singing

"Oh my! You've done it again!" His mother Midori squealed over There youngest daughter

Ikuto looked at them in disbelief

"A journalist for a famous magazine and a gifted photographer, huh?" ikuto said not believing it

Ikuto was startled as he feels his little sister clutch his arm scared

"I'm scared, big brother! I don't like ghost!" she cried

Ikuto looked at her then the TV then back at her and smiled

"That's a person, ami."

Ami shook her head

"Ghost!"

Ikuto shook his head

"There's no ghost."

Ikuto looked back at the TV

"Guardian spirits fight for you. They are always watching over the real you from the shadows."

Ikuto started to look confused at what the person on the TV meant he soon smirked

"As if, that's just stupid." he said paranoid

"Those who call them stupid shall die."

Ikuto stared at the TV in shock

'_It sounded like she was talking to me.'_ he thought shocked

"That's because I am."

Ikuto stood up ignoring the stares he got from his father who looked at with worry

"What's wrong ikuto-kun?"

Ikuto stared at them

"It is stupid. Guardian spirits are something weak people cling to in desperate times. I'll never need them." he brushed some of his blue bangs in front of his eyes "Thanks for the food." he muttered walking off

"He's so cool!"

Ami looked at her parents confused

{+}

Ikuto sat on his bed staring at the ground starting to feel nervous

"That was awful! What just happened? I'm so bad with occult stuff! This is bad! So bad!" he started to freak out "I can't even take a shower!" he said Laying down on his blue covers and throwing a pillow in the air which landed on his face

He sighed and pulled it off

"My outer character exhausted me today." he turned on his side "My outer character, who I am around others…it just takes over and then I go too far…..that's not me, though but I can't be honest." he muttered

_Ikuto stared at his new class_

"_Everyone, please welcome your new classmate, Tsukiyomi ikuto-san." the teacher introduced _

_Ikuto stared at the class blankly while inside he was panicking_

'_What should I say!?'_

"_Tsukiyomi-san?"_

_Ikuto glanced at the teacher_

"_Well, nice to meet'cha."_

_The class starts to squeal _

Ikuto sighed

"My utter lack of skill at talking and the way I seem cynical somehow always comes off as me being cool. And my mom's taste in clothes just makes it worse." ikuto sat up on his bed his eyes full of disappointment

'_I mean, even if I'd like to wear something different then blue now and then.'_ he buried his head in his knees _'I want to be more outgoing and more straightforward ….but it's too late for me.'_ he thought sadly

"_They are always watching over the real you from the shadows."_

Ikuto shook his head

"Yea right." he said sarcastically walking to the balcony

Ikuto stared up at the night sky

"The real me…." he trailed off

He put his hands together

'_Guardian spirit, if you really, truly exist, then I'm sorry for making fun of you. Please give me the courage to be reborn as the person I truly want to be.'_

{+}

Ikuto stared in disbelief at the sight in front of him

"Right so I made a wish, but….." he trailed off as he stares at the three eggs in front of him

One of the eggs were red there was circle pattern

The other egg was blue and it had a spade pattern

The last one was green and it had a clover pattern

"Why are there eggs?" he asked himself out loud starting to freak out "Did I give birth to them?" he froze "I said I want to be reborn! Not give birth! And besides how is that possible!" he started looking through a book "They didn't teach us that in health class!" he dropped the book and looked back at the eggs he slowly poked the red egg he slowly pulled back in shock

"They're warm."

Ikuto picked the red one up

"That means something really will be born from these." he stated in complete shock at this

{+}

Ami started to sing

"Oh yea! So light, I'll fly away!" she sang as their father took pictures of her posing while singing

"Wonderful, ami-chan! You're my little star!" he proclaimed throwing his arms in the air

Ikuto stared at them annoyed

"Oh good morning ikuto-kun!"

Ikuto's shoulders slump

"Morning." he greeted walking in the kitchen

Ikuto stopped as he sees his plate on the table

"Of all things." he muttered starring at the two eggs on his plate he turned to his mother "Mom you know….." but before she could continue her father cut her off "Look, look! Here's todays best shot!" mother started squealing over the picture of ami

"Wow, so cute!"

Ikuto looked away

"What's wrong ikuto-kun?"

"Nothing."

{+}

It was another sunny day at seiyo elementary school

Ikuto walking silently to school but soon open his bag to check on the eggs

'_I thought it'd be bad if I just left them in my room, so I brought them along, but…'_ his thoughts trailed off as he closed it

"Wow!"

Ikuto stopped and looked to where the two girls were squealing like fan girls

"There as magnificent as ever." one of them said

Ikuto looked to see four people

"The guardians of seiyo elementary."

There were two boys and two girls

Ikuto stared at one out of all of them he was slightly blushing

The two girls that were fan girling over them appear next to ikuto

"You might not've heard of them, since your new here." one of them said to him

The other one pointed at them

"The guardians are somewhat of a unique student council, made by and operating on behalf of the students! They protect us from things like invasions of privacy; they even look after our concerns! They are literally guardians! The queen's chair: Hotori tadase-sama. The king's chair: Fujisaki Nagihiko-sama. The jack's chair: soma kukai-sama. The ace's chair: yuiki yaya-chama. The guardians even have a royal garden where they hold tea parties. And to top it off, they have a royal cape which only they can wear."

"It's so royal!" they both yell

Ikuto looked at the cape again

"That cape's actually…." he trailed off

"Right!?"

Ikuto crossed his arms

"Not really. Flocking around guardians or whatever is just childish." ikuto stated

The two girls stop being fan girls of that and go to ikuto

"That's our Tsukiyomi-san. He's always cool and spicy."

"He's so great!"

Ikuto glanced at one of the guardians

"You're so wonderful!"

"Tadase-sama!"

"She really is seiyo's princess."

'_She's so ridiculously cute today but…'_

"I can't say it! An un-hot guy like me should never like a schools princess!" he muttered

In his bag he noticed when his red egg shacked he opened the top of his bag and seen it shake

He gasped

Tadase suddenly stopped and looked at ikuto

Ikuto was freaking out but was also trying to play cool

"What's going on?" he muttered

Tadase looked at ikuto's bag and seen two eggs out of the three she was shocked but quickly walked over to ikuto as he was about to walk off she placed her hand on his shoulder

Ikuto looked over his shoulder to see non-other than the schools princess tadase

Ikuto stared at her seeing her long blond hair to her waist and her beautiful red-violet, almost mahogany colored eyes

"Um, you…are you..." tadase couldn't find the word to ask him

Ikuto quickly smacked her hand of his shoulder making everyone gasp at his actions toward the princess of the school

"Would you mind not touching me like that, shrimp?" ikutos outer character said taking over

Everyone stared in shock even tadase

"Oh, I'm sorry." she apologized

Ikuto walked of his bag held against his back

'_I did it again.'_ he thought _disappointed 'you dummy! You always make things worse! That was my first contact with the princess!'_

Ikuto started to have a gloomy aura around him

"Hotori-chan, that girl…" nagihiko trailed off

Tadase nods

"Yes. They're still just eggs, but she's a character bearer." she stated

"I saw them too. He had three guardian eggs!" yaya announced

Kukais eyes widen in excitement

"Looks like he'll be strong one."

Ikuto continued to walk to class a frown on his face

"Looks like he's finally here."

Tadase smiled

'_Yes the holder of three eggs the one who will inherit the legendary humpty lock, has finally arrived.'_ tadase thought

{+}

A lone girl laid on the grassy field opened her eyes and brushed some strands of pink hair out of her face showing her golden amber eyes

she sat up but then stood up showing that she was wearing she was wearing a red skirt with a black button up suit top with a red tie she has short layered pink hair, half of which is styled into a ponytail. She has a cold and stoic expression on her face she has a collar around her neck a heart in the middle

"What's that sound? The humpty lock?" she asked herself out loud putting one hand on her hip while staring at seiyo elementary

{+}

Ikuto leaned against one of the walls trying to hide from everyone

Ikuto opened up his bag to stare at his eggs seeing the red one was still again

He sighed in relief

{+}

Ikuto sat silently as the assembly started in the gym

"We will now begin the fall guardian's assembly. For our first order of business, I'd like to announce the results of the survey regarding school uniforms." tadase announced

Ikuto stared at tadase

'_I the closer I look at the princess, the more amazing she gets. But…'_

"_Would you mind not touching me like that, shrimp?"_

'_I can't believe I said that. I'm sure she hates me now.' _he thought upset

"All right if anyone has anything to add, please raise your hand." tadase said

'_I'm sorry about what I said. The truth is I like you. I want to be someone who could actually say that.'_

"Just do it then!" a voice said in his bag "Chara change: from a guy who can't be confident to a guy that can!" the voice yelled to him

The cross around ikutos neck changed to a circle he raised his hand with stars in his eyes

"I do! I'm sorry for what I said the truth is I really like you princess!" he confessed shocking everyone around him

Ikuto blushed in embarrassment

'_What was that? My mouth and body moved on their own.'_

"We're in the middle of an assembly so please refrain from making unrelated comments. Also, I already like someone. I'm sorry." tadase said

'_No way.'_ he thought before running out of the gym in embarrassment ikuto ran out of the school gates

Kukai walked up next to tadase

"Okay that's it! If no one has any thoughts on this, we'll go to the next topic." kukai said

"Some-kun."

Kukai grinned at tadase

"Leave the rest to me."

Tadase nods and smiles

{+}

Ikuto continued to run

'_Why did i…why did I do that? That isn't how I am! How could I say that in front of everyone?'_ he ran into a construction site _'I wish I could crawl inside a hole and never come out!'_

Ikuto's eyes widen

'_A hole!'_

He fell

A dust cloud was over the hole

"That hurt." he looked up "You're kidding. Is anyone there? Help!" he call out not knowing it was there day off "You've gotta be kidding me, this can't be happening."

"Ikuto-kun!"

Ikuto looked down to see his red egg roll out of his bag glowing it then started bouncing

"What?" he asked confused

{+}

A locket floated in the air but soon fell into someone's hand

That person was the same girl who had pink hair and golden eyes

"I smell eggs." she stated

The girl walked to the edge of the roof leaving the roofs window open she soon jumped off the edge leaving the cracked egg that held the locket and left a foot print and paw prints on the ground

{+}

Ikuto watched as the egg opened showing a small character that had red hair and red eyes he was wearing a blue shirt and black shorts he wore cleats

"What are you waiting for ikuto-kun?" it asked him but then smirked at him "Let's jump!"

Ikuto stepped back

"J-jump?"

The small flying guy was still smirking at him

"Character change from a guy who can't jump to a guy who can!"

The cross on his neck changed to a circle and blue wings appeared on his wrist and ankles

"Hop! Step! Jump!"

Ikutos eyes widen as he flew out of the hole

"W-what!? What are these things from ten years ago!? This is so embarrassing!" he yelled

The little character starts to fume over it

"That's the first thing you scream? It's not my fault it looks girly!"

Ikuto flew over to the instruction building that they are making

"My body's moving on its own! Stop!" he screamed

The little character sighs as it helps ikuto land on the building metal the wings disappear

Ikuto sighed in relief but his eyes soon widen

He hugged the pole close to him

"Now we're in even more trouble." he said but soon looked at the other thing near him "What just happened? What just are you?"

"I'm kin your guardian character!"

Ikuto raised an eyebrow

"Guardian character?"

Kin nods

"That's right. I'm who you want to be!" kin explained

"Who I want to be?"

Kin nods

"Isn't that what you wished for? To be someone else?" kin asked "I was born from those feelings."

Ikuto shook head

"T-that's impossible. I don't believe you."

Kin came closer

"Believe me! Then you can be who you want to be!" kin grinned

Ikutos head turned to look at the construction machines top to see an older girl that was taller than him had pink hair and cat ears on top of her head she had golden colored eyes she had a pink cat tail she was jumping from the construction machine to the metal bars of the not finished building

She had a smirk on her face while staring at him

"So you're a character bearer." she said

Ikuto stared at her

"Another weirdo? And this one has cat ears?"

The girl jumped of the pole she was standing on and landed a couple of feet away from ikuto but soon started walking closer

"What?" he asked annoyed by her getting closer

She sniffed the air around her and smirked bigger as her ears twitched

"It seems you have more eggs."

A another guardian character appeared on her shoulder

Ikuto looked closer the guardian character had pink hair and carries a strong resemblance to a cat - with cat ears, a tail and paws she also has golden eyes she wears a sleeveless pink leather shirt and a red heart necklace with pink shorts and a silver chain.

"Two of them." the little guardian said

Ikuto looked shocked

"Who are you?" he asked

Kin flew in front of his master

"Be careful, ikuto-kun. These guys are after your-" kin was caught off as the girl flicked him away

Ikuto looked to see where kin went as the girl was already in front of him

"So your name is ikuto?"

The girl stuck her hands in ikutos pockets grabbing two eggs

Ikuto glared at her

"Stay away!"

The girl pulled back and showed him the two eggs which made ikutos heart stop

"Give them back egg thief!" kin yelled at him

The girl still smirked

"Looks like they're about to be born." the girl said

Her little guardian held a locket in its paws

"We have the humpty lock, too." the guardian said happy "We got quite the haul today. Amu lets go." the guardian said

"Yea." she said turning around and started to walk away

Ikuto stepped forward

"Hold on!"

Ikuto looked at his two eggs in amu's hand

'_My eggs are….'_ ikuto clenched his fist _'Who I want to be…' _he took a step forward _'what….'_

"What are you doing to my eggs?" he asked

Amu turned around to look at him and seen him running to her

"Ikuto-kun!" kin yelled

Amu leaned back a little shocked causing her to drop the two eggs

Ikuto's eyes widen as he looked at his eggs that are falling

'_The eggs!'_ he thought trying to catch his eggs

Amu stared in shock as she got out of his way

Ikuto caught his eggs but soon started to fall to the ground kin flew after him

"Ikuto-kun!" kin yelled

Amu stared at him in shock

"He fell."

Kin stared in worry

"Come on lets jump again. Another character change!"

"But…"

"Believe! Believe in who you want to be!" kin yelled

Ikuto looked at him

"Who I want to be…" he muttered

'_Please give me the courage to be reborn as the person I truly want to be.'_

"I truly want to be!"

The humpty lock started to glow while flying out of the cat like guardian

The two stare at the locket as it glowed a blue light

Ikuto reached out to the lock making sure to hold on tightly to his eggs still his hand grasped the locket and then he enveloped in a bright blue light

Amu watched in shock

Tadase stopped running as she sees the bright blue light she stared at it in shock

"That's…."

Ikuto landed on the ground on his feet showing that he wore a blue shirt sleeve shirt that had all kinds of sports on it he had black shorts on to his knees he had cleats on that had a circle symbol from his egg he jumped off the ground

"It can't be…." amu said in shock

Tadase stared at ikuto

"Character transformation?"

Ikuto flipped in the air grinning the humpty lock was around his neck

"This outfit is nice." ikuto said looking at it "But it is strange my body feels so light."

Amu stared at him

"He can do character transformations."

Tadase kept staring at ikuto

"Amazing. He has already progressed so far."

Ikuto kept grinning

"Good job ikuto-kun! You can do a character transformation already!" kin announced

"Character transformation?"

"It's when you use 120% of your guardian characters power."

"Character transformation?" he muttered again as he looked down "I can't believe I can do this!" he said freaking put about how high he is

"Ikuto believe! If you don't then…you'll turn back!"

Ikutos eyes widen as he went back to his school clothes and started to fall to the ground

"Ikuto!" kin flew to his master

Ikutos eyes widen when he hit something bounce but it soon vanished he was able to land on his feet next to tadase he looked to see another character guardian next to her she had a crown on her head and staff in her hand

The small guardian had short and cleansed hair, within a style like Tadase's her hair color is a lavender or lilac color, and her eye color is cyan her appearance is that of a queen she wears a pink medieval outfit that almost resembles a French type, a red royal cape draped on her back, and a small, golden crown on her head.

'_The princess…'_ ikuto thought

Amu jumped down to the bowl dozer she placed a hand on her hip

"You again little queen?"

Tadase took a step forward

"It's against the rules to go after eggs right after they are born! Not to mention, you tried to get your hands on the humpty locket. Amu Hinamori!"

The cat guardian flew in front of amu

"I think it's your fault for leaving it there." the cat guardian said

"I won't give you the embryo!"

"Embryo?" ikuto said confused

Amu grinned as she clenched her fist making a cat paw appear like an illusion because you could still see her hand but also the cat paw

Ikuto gasped

Amu swung her paw at them

"Holy crown!" tadase yelled pointing the staff at the paw creating a shield protecting her and ikuto

The claw and holy crown created dust blocking the view of them as the paw disappeared

Ikuto opened his eyes to see amu and her guardian are gone

"They're gone." ikuto stated

"She's good at stirring up trouble."

"I guess she ran away."

Tadase turned to look at him her crown vanishing also her staff she smiled at him she quickly grabbed his hand

"Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" she asked worriedly

Ikuto looked away from her a light blush framed his face

"I'm fine."

A new voice startled them both

"Hotori-chan we need you back at the guardian's assembly. Everyone's waiting."

They both look to see the kings chair nagihiko

Tadase nods

"You should go home for the rest of the day. see you."

"Wait…this." he pointed to the locket around his neck

Tadase smiled

"Why don't you hold on to that for now Tsukiyomi ikuto-san."

Ikuto watched as the two school guardians walk off

"You have a crush." kin stated smirking at him

Ikuto froze and stared at him

"You're still here!"

Kin shrugged

"Of course. I'm your guardian character kin remember?" kin looked at the two eggs in his hands "So these are my two other siblings."

Ikuto looked at the eggs and then at kin

"B-but…"

"_I do! I'm sorry for what I said the truth is I really like you princess!"_

"_I already like someone. I'm sorry."_

"I was rejected."

"You have more chances so stop mopping." Kin said

Ikuto looked at him and walked away from him

"Hey wait!"

"Leave me alone!"


	2. another egg hatch

Chapter two

{Another egg hatch}

'_What the heck was that yesterday? Was that even me?'_ he thought confused

"Maybe it was a dream." he said trying to convince him

"It wasn't a dream!" another voice said sounding offended

Ikuto jumped as kin flew behind him

"Your character transformation was awesome! you rocked it! Am I right ikuto-kun?"

Ikuto looked away

"What happened yesterday was all your fault." he said

"_I do! I'm sorry for what I said the truth is I really like you princess!"_

"_I'm sorry."_

"She rejected me…..in front of everyone." he said all gloomy now

Kin looked at him and sighed as tennis rackets appeared

Ikuto stared at them

"What?" kin asked

"Why are they tennis rackets?"

Kin huffed

"It's because I'm you chara who wants to be out going and to be better at all kinds of sports!"

Ikuto looked at the ground

"Me being able to confess like that in front of everyone is not me." ikuto said crossing his arms

Kin flew away from him and went back to his egg staring at him

{+}

Ikuto stood in front of a door as two girls walk pass him talking

"That's what happened." one girl said

Ikuto started to feel gloomy

"I don't want to go into that classroom." he said out loud

Ikuto opened the door and walked in his hands in his pockets trying to ignore all the stares he got from all the other students

'_I bet rumors started and everyone thinks I'm uncool.' _he thought pulling his chair out and sitting his eyes closed

"Tsukiyomi-san?" a voice called him out of his thoughts

Ikuto opened his eyes to stare at a girl

"You were so cool yesterday!" a bunch of girls say

"I have a good feeling you two could be really compatible!" another yelled

"I thought you were cool and collected but you have that side to you it's so cute!"

Ikuto blushed

"Oh I see." he muttered

Kin smiled

The door to the class room opened and nagihiko walked in

"Excuse me." he said

"The king's chair: Fujisaki Nagihiko-sama." the class muttered

"He's so wonderful!"

"Why is he here?"

Ikuto looked up at him a curious gaze

"You're Tsukiyomi ikuto-san. Correct?"

Ikuto nods

Nagihiko hands him a letter

"We will be waiting in the royal garden after school Tsukiyomi-san."

Ikuto looked at it

Nagihiko walked closer to whisper in his ear

"I also have a message from Hotori-chan I'll tell you about the eggs." he repeated

He smiled and turned around

"Well I'll see you after school."

Ikuto watched as he left

The girls surround him

"You're lucky!"

{+}

Ikuto sat down in gym watching a kid flip over the pole on to the air bag to have a safe land

'_That invite...'_ he looked to his bag _'Well I have to return something.' _he thought thinking about the humpty locket he got _'At least I get to see her.'_

Kin flew up to him

"So a tea party? Sounds girly." he said

Ikuto grabbed him

"I told you not to come out." he hissed

Kin squirmed out of his grip

"It's okay." he said flying in front of everyone

Ikuto started flipping out until he sees no one looking at kin

"See! They can't see me."

Ikuto sighed

"Is that so."

THUMP!

They all look to see a third grader fall on his but

"There doing the horizontal bars?" one of them muttered

"I'm not good at it ether."

{+}

The gym couch stared at the third grader

"Are you okay Suzuki?"

The boy looked up

"Y-yea."

The couch looked at his other students

"Does anyone want to show him how to do it?"

Silence was his answer

The couch looked at the fifth graders

"Hey can I trouble one of you?"

Two boys look at ikuto

"Tsukiyomi-san what about you?"

"You seem like you'll be good."

'_I can't do that!'_

"Go for it!" kin yelled

The cross around his neck changed to a circle and he stood up

"I'll do it." he said

"Senpai?"

Ikuto started running to the bars

'_My body is moving on its own!'_

Ikuto started swinging on the bars

"Show them ikuto!" kin said grinning

Nobody noticed that the blue egg rolled out of the bag the egg cracked sowing a little chara that had blue hair like ikutos but lighter also blue eyes the chara had a blue hat on that looked like an artist hat there was a blue spade on the hat the chara looked as ikuto flipped in the air landing on his feet

The third graders stare in amazement as the gym couch stared at ikuto in shock

"I thought I said a backwards one."

Suzaku stared at him in amazement but soon got a depressed look

{+}

"Kin!" ikuto hissed in anger clearly mad

He started swatting at kin but the chara kept dodging his attempt of hitting him

"Wait till I get you I will make sure you will never do that again to me!"

Kin just stared at him

"Everyone thought it was cool so calm down!"

Ikuto crossed his arms

"You can't just keep changing personality's it will start to bug people!"

Kin stared at him

"Ikuto." kin said

The blue chara was by ikutos foot still in his blue egg staring up at them but the blue chara closed the egg and rolled away from them but soon bouncing away while kin stared at ikuto disappointed

"I'll like you all to leave." he said not noticing the hurt in kins eyes

{+}

Ikuto sighed as he sat on a stool he was in the arts and crafts room

"A carnival overflowing with beauty that's what true art is!" a girl yelled she then looked at ikuto

"Tsukiyomi-san if you don't sketch me perfectly I will never forgive you." she said

Ikuto shook his head

"whatever." he muttered looking back at his drawing of her he soon sighed

'_I can't show her that.'_ he thought annoyed

She raised an eyebrow at him

"What's wrong?"

Ikuto looked at her

"Nothing."

"Then why don't you change?" a voice asked annoyed

The cross around his neck changed to a spade

"Character change from a guy who sucks at art to a guy who can draw!" the voice said

Ikuto started to draw fast

'_It's happening again!'_ he thought but then stopped as he sees a perfect drawing of the girl

"Is this me!?" she yelled in delight as everyone fawned over it about how ikuto is good ate everything

Ikuto looked at kin

"Was that you?" he hissed annoyed

Kin shook his head

"Nope. I'm only good at sports."

Ikuto looked at him confused

"Then why did i…" he looked out the window to see a blue chara that had the same hairstyle as him but only bright blue hair he also had blue eyes he wore a blue button up shirt that had a small blue paint brush he wore blue baggy pants he had black shoes on he also had sketch pad out and was drawing

He looked at them

Ikuto paled

"I'm going to the restroom!" he said quickly to the teacher as he ran out of the room trying to catch his second chara

{+}

Ikuto ran after his second chara with kin next to him

"Why is he flying away from us?"

Kin shrugs

"I don't know but he is your second chara."

The blue chara looked back at them and flied faster

"Wait!"

Ikuto lunged to get him but missed he kept doing this but still missed

"Wait!"

{+}

Ikuto panted as kin stated yelling

"Why are you running? You are ikuto guardian character!" he pointed out to him

The blue chara turned around and stared at the two

"I am mino someone ikuto wants to be. But he is still uncertain and hesitating. If he doesn't believe in me I will disappear soon." he stated

Ikuto stared at him in shock

"Disappear? No way." he muttered

"It's true."

Ikuto looked at kin as he turned around to face him

"If you don't believe in us. We will disappear soon." kin stated

Ikuto flinched

"That picture you drew were things you have the power to do. It is you potential of who you want to be. So believe in us." kin said

Ikuto looked down

"I don't understand you at all. You guys get in the way. But….i guess it will not hurt to believe in you, just a bit." ikuto said embarrassed

Kin grinned and did a thumbs up

"Thanks ikuto!"

Mino stared at him shocked a little

"I said a bit." ikuto looked at mino "You're coming too."

Mio stared at him with a slight grin

"Now it's going to look like I have been ion the bathroom for a while. I don't want people getting the wrong idea."

Mino flew to him

"Okay!"

The three didn't notice a pair of eyes watching them from behind a tree

"Looks like seiyo academy is pretty fun."

{+}

Amu laid on the grass watching the clouds pass her violin case next to her with her chara on top of it

She couldn't get ikuto out of her mind about how the humpty lock went to him

"The humpty lock responded to him." she stated

The chara sat up and looked at amu

"Amu, who was that guy? I've never heard of someone having three guardian eggs-nya." the cat like chara said "Maybe he's even carrying the embryo-nya."

"It's possible." amu said

{+}

Everyone in seiyo academy was leaving saying goodbye to their friends

Ikuto walked to the garden

"Were finally here." kin said

"Yea." mino said

Ikuto stared at it

"Let's go in."

He opened up the door

"Hello?"

Ikuto walked in side but soon stopped to see water surround flowers in the middle

"Wow." he muttered

"Hello Tsukiyomi-san. I'm glad you came." said a female voce

Ikuto looked up to see tadase and the other three guardians all of them have guardian characters too

'_Why do they have guardian characters too?'_ he asked him self

{+}

Ikuto sat at the table letting nagihiko pour some tea

"Today we all will have maca tea. I've also backed us some scones." nagihiko said

Ikuto stared at the table

'_For a male he is good with cooking.'_

Yaya stood up grinning

"Ya! I love your scones!"

Tadase nods to ikuto

"I guess we should start with introductions." she said smiling at him

Ikuto blushed

"The queen's chair: Hotori tadase. I'm in the fifth grade like you. My guardian character's name is kina."

Ikuto looked to see the same chara that was with her when amu came

"The king's chair: Fujisaki Nagihiko. His name is rhythm."

A male chara flew next to nagihiko

Ikuto looked closely to see Rhythm appears with long violet hair that reaches to his waist. He wears a baby blue beanie, long-sleeved shirt, blue vest, and jeans. On his feet are white shoes and blue soles. Around his neck, he has a pair of blue-black headphones.

"The ace's chair: yuiki yaya! I like everything and anything cute! This is pepe-chan. nice to meet you!"

Pepe has the appearance of a baby, wearing a pink baby outfit with a rabbit hat attached to it and light brown hair.

"The jack's chair: soma kukai. I'm a sixth grader and captain of the soccer team. This is daichi."

He wears a white sweatband around his head with a yellow star on it, yellow and white sneakers, white shorts, and a yellow t-shirt. He has mint-green hair and light brown eyes.

Ikuto stood up

"I am…"

Nagihiko smiled

"We know everything about you Tsukiyomi ikuto-kun." nagihiko said

Yaya squealed

"You're shy! How cute!"

Kukai crossed his arms

"We also your bad at scary stories." he said

Ikuto crossed his arms

"And how do you know that?"

Nagihiko chuckled

"It's our responsibility to look out for the students personal files."

Kukai and yaya nod

"Isn't that the same as invading some ones privacy?!" he hissed in anger

Nagihiko looked at the table

"We also know you guardian characters kin and mino."

The two who's names were called look up in pried

"What are they anyway?"

Tadase walked up to him

"Look at this." she said handing a book to him

Ikuto looked at it

"A picture book? The hearts egg."

Ikuto started looking through the book

"Every child has an egg within their soul. The hearts egg cannot be seen with one's eyes but as the child grows up, it vanishes."

Ikuto turned the page

"What? A page was torn out." he said

Ikuto looked up at tadase

"This book was written by the guardians founding king. The hearts egg. Don't you think that sounds familiar?" she asked ikuto

Ikuto looked at her in realization

"Yep, there's an egg in every kids heart but sometimes the egg is strange and another you comes out of it." yaya said

Kukai nods

"That's basically what guardian characters are."

"Another me?" ikuto questioned

Tadase nods

"We guardians are character bearers too. We all inherited these positions. That's why Tsukiyomi ikuto-san we would like you to join the guardians." tadase stated

Ikutos eyes widen

'_Join them? I could be close to her.'_

Tadase turned around slightly

"The hearts egg usually rests safely inside a person's heart. But at times the person carrying the egg experiences some type of trauma and they punish their own heart. When that happens it becomes and x egg."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow

"An x egg?"

Kukai grinned moving next to him

"When that happens you character transformation will be most helpful!" kukai said nodding

Nagihiko nods

"Yea. No else here can do them after all."

Yaya ran around in circles

"I want to see the character transformation!"

Ikuto shook his head

"Character transformation? It happened on its own I don't know how to do it." ikuto explained

Ikuto turned around to see tadase smiling at him

"Will you become a guardian?"

Ikuto looked down

"I…no!"

Mino and kin sigh

"Why not!?" yaya asked "As a guardian you will get a lot of privileges!"

Ikuto backed away

"I don't want to wear that stupid cape."

They all look at him

"The cape?"

"It's important! It goes against everything I wear!" ikuto yelled

Kukai stared at him and laughed

"What's up with this guy! He is hilarious. You pass."

Ikuto growled

"I am not joining!" ikuto stated

Tadase looked at him with upset puppy eyes

"No matter what?"

Ikuto walked away

"Sorry."

{+}

Kin and mino look at ikuto

"Was it really okay to turn them down?"

Ikuto nods

"I just started to be friendly with my class. If I join them I will just drift away from them. I'm fine with being normal."

Kin smiled

"Your back to being stubborn again." kin said

"You finally had a chance to be with the princess though." mino pointed out

Ikuto looked at the ground

"It's just a misunderstanding. There is no way that I have a special power." ikutos eyes widen as he pulled out the humpty lock "Crap I didn't give this back. What should I do?"

Ikuto looked at the horizontal bars to see suzaku trying to do it

"It's that boy."

"He's trying hard to do that." kin said

Suzaku looked back with his hands on the bars

"Ah! Tsukiyomi-senpai."

{+}

Ikuto leaned against the bars listening to suzaku

"You saw me doing something embarrassing…I'm sorry." he muttered

Ikuto looked down at him

"You don't need to apologize for that."

Suzaku looked at him

"I don't have a right to be your fan." he muttered

Ikuto looked away

"What do you mean?"

Suzaku sighed

"I have zero athletic ability. I'm clumsy and people always say I act like an old man in my age."

Ikuto looked at him in disbelief not noticing the same pair of eyes watching him

"I don't think my dream will come true anyway."

Ikuto looked at him with interest

"You have a dream? What kind?"

"I want to have the best grades in school. I want to be someone big one day but….."

"But?"

"That will never happen."

Suzaku stared blankly a head his eyes dulled

Ikuto jumped back when he sees a black egg appear above them with an x on it

"What is that?" he asked

"Is that….?" kin trailed of

"Maybe it is an….." mino got cut off by ikuto

"An x egg!" ikuto yelled

Ikuto looked at suzaku to see him stand up facing him

"I'm worthless." he said as his x egg floated in front of him

"I bet you think so too." the x egg said

Ikuto stepped forward

"I don't!"

"Yes you do!" suzaku yelled as his x egg went ay ikuto

"My dream is impossible."

"Impossible. Impossible. Impossible." the x egg kept chanting

"What's impossible? You have to believe or else your dream will vanish before your eyes! You can't just give up!"

The humpty lock started to glow

{+}

The guardians walk out of the royal garden but soon stopped as they see a bright red light

"That light."

Tadase's eyes widen

"It couldn't be…!" she ran to the light

"Tadase!"

{+}

Ikuto stared at the egg

"My heart unlock!" he said

Kin went back into his egg and sunk into ikutos chest

Ikuto landed on the ground on his feet showing that he wore a blue shirt sleeve shirt that had all kinds of sports on it he had black shorts on to his knees he had cleats on that had a circle symbol from his egg he jumped off the ground

"Character transformation amulet sphere!"

Ikuto looked at his outfit

"I did it again."

"Wow."

"Cool it's a transformation!" yaya said grinning

"Impossible!" the egg screamed

"We can do this ikuto."

"But this power it's getting stronger!" ikuto looked at the humpty lock around his neck "The powers…" he looked back at the egg determined as he made his hands a heart

"Negative heart lock on! Open heart!" ikuto yelled as his power started cleaning the egg of the negative thoughts after it was clean it sunk back into suzakus chest

"The x egg went back to normal." tadase said

"That was awesome!" kin said grinning

Ikuto stared at his hands

"What was that power?"

"It was cool." mino said

Suzaku shook his head that was fuzzy

"What….tsukiyomi-senpai?"

"You know…I'm not that much different from you." ikuto looked at him "I get freaked out a lot and I'm really indecisive so you shouldn't think you're worthless."

"senpai." he got stars in his eyes "I'm move and inspired! I definitely just felt your spicy power! I feel fill of energy now! I'll show how big i will become in the future! I will remain your number one fan!"

Ikuto hit him sending him away

"Farewell senpai! My name is suzu-"

Ikuto gasped

"Oh crap I overdid it."

"Hey tsukiyomi!"

Ikuto looked to the yell

"The guardians. Were you watching?"

Kukai gave thumbs up

"Of course!"

"Cool transformation!"

"Tsukiyomi-san you really are….."

Ikuto shook his head

"You got it wrong! That wasn't me!"

"Think he'll leave?"

"He'll leave."

"I'm sorry!"

"He left!"

"See you next time!"

{+}

Kin grinned at ikuto

"Today was so cool!"

"Whatever."

Mino flew in front of him

"You're not fun."

"Neither are you."

"Stubborn."

"Weirdo."

Mino stuck his tongue out at ikuto

"Hey!" ikuto said as mino flew away

Kin flew to them

None of them noticed when the green egg twitched


End file.
